Healing
by helplessromantic96
Summary: Harry didn t need to save anymore. This time he needed saving, saving from himself. But maybe he might need to be the hero one last time. An other story about Harry and Ginny getting over the war events, please give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but the plot.**

* * *

><p>It had passed two weeks since the Hogwarts Battle, the Dark Lord had fallen and everything felt like if it was back to normal, or almost back to normal. The Weasleys, Hermione and, after a crying Molly beg him to stay, Harry were staying at the Burrow. Everyone was trying to heal in their own way. Bill had gone back to his home with Fleur. Charlie had gone back to Romania saying he missed his dragons. Percy was back at home and, even though his siblings were still a little mad at him, no one said anything as Mrs. Weasley received him with a hug and tears in her eyes. Gorge just stayed in his room, never leaving, only for some meals. Ron and Hermione were now together, and they never leave each other side. Harry, well nobody knew what Harry was doing, he just wake up every morning and walked out of the house and came again in the night. He didn't eat, and Ginny was sure he didn't sleep either. Ginny was, and there is no other word to describe it, alone. She was just trying to do what she would do normally trying to not feel too much pain. She would get up every morning from a different nightmare, go down stares for breakfast and try to place a smile on her face, she would watch Harry leave and pretend it didn't broke her heart he didn't even looked at her. After that she would just go outside to do something, anything that could distract her. She didn't dare to fly just because it gave her too much time to think. And even if she looked like she was doing fine just trying to move on, the truth is that it hurt. Everything hurt for Ginny now, and when she didn't find anything to do the hurt would come up to surface. When this happened Ginny would run and find a quiet place to cry, where no one could hear her or see her, because Ginny Weasley doesn't cry, especially when her family needs her to be strong.<p>

Ginny and Harry, unlike Hermione and Ron, didn't get together after the war. In fact they weren't even speaking to each other. Not that Harry was talking to anyone at all. She sat every morning in the table watching him go away trying to catch his eye. He just walked away without looking at anyone. Ginny decided he needed his space; he was just trying to heal as everyone else. She had tried to follow him one morning, but when he saw her, he dissaparated to God-knows-where. A piece of her was mad at him; she knew he was doing this out of guilt. In some way it was worse than during the war. Now he could talk to her, they could be together, but he didn't even look at her. Not that Ginny was trying to talk to him either.

She didn't know how bad he was doing until one night when she waked up from her nightmare at midnight. She waked up startled wondering where she was. She wasn't at Hogwarts; she was at the Burrow, at home. Harry wasn't dead, he was a live he had destroyed the Dark Lord. Her family was alright. Then it hit her, the lie in this statement, and started to cry sobbing into her pillow. Her family wasn't alright, not completely, they have lost Fred, and they were healing. After calming down she decided she would go down for some water. It was when she was in the middle of the stares when she heard them. Ron and Hermione they were sitting on the couch in the living room. She stopped and listened to them. Ginny was sure they were talking about Harry.

"You don't understand Hermione" she heard the alarmed voice of Ron. "You see him when he goes down to breakfast but you don't have to sleep in the same room with him"

"How bad is it?" she heard Hermione ask.

"Really bad" Ron said. "He's having nightmares every night. I think he's scared of sleeping at all, he toss and turn all night trying to stay awake. When he does sleep he screams for Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, even Collin, and sometimes even F-Fred" he paused, there was a moment, Ginny was also hurt by the name of her lost brother, then he continue "I put the muffliato spell every night so no one would hear him. I know he will hate it if everyone does. I think he fills guilty for all the lost lives in the war; he doesn't look me in the eye, or talks to me. I don't even know what he does when he dissaparates every day."

So Ron didn't know either. Harry didn't talk to Ron either. It wasn't just with her. This was bad, really, really bad. Harry and Ron were best friends, brothers in every way possible except blood. If Harry wasn't talking to Ron, or even looking at him, it means he was really bad. He was having nightmares, he was screaming in those nightmares. He was afraid of sleeping because of those nightmares. He was filling guilty, when the only guilty here was a creature, not even worth of being called a human being, named Lord Voldermort. Harry suffered all his life because of this creature, and when he was finally free of him, he was still suffering because of Voldemort. He was forcing himself to carry the guilt that Voldermort should carry. It was not fair. Not fair at all. Harry was supposed to be happy. He shouldn't suffer any more.

"But it isn't his fault" Hermione said, "It isn't his fault at all, he saved us. I thought he knew that"

"He does, kind of. But you know how he is. Harry feels like he should save every one, and when he doesn't, he blames himself" Ron said sadly.

"He shouldn't" Hermione said angry now "Maybe if we talk to him"

"He would not listen" Ron told her "I told you, he doesn't even look at me"

"But he must find a way to heal; he can't be like this forever"

"He won't" Ron assured her. "He will find a way to move on, I just don't know how"

"Where does he goes every day?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Ron said honestly. "I think he goes to Gimmauld Place, but I couldn't tell"

"He shouldn't be alone, it will only make it worst. Maybe we should postpone theh trip". Hermione and Ron are goin on a trip?

"I don't know Hermione, maybe being alone is just what he needs" Ron said, "maybe he just needs to think, get clear his mind. We can't postpone the trip, you need to get you're parents". Oh right.

"No, I still think he shouldn't be alone" Hermione said, "He should get distracted, he doesn't need to be alone all day"

"Maybe" Ron said quietly

"He was already alone too much time, while we were on the run. He had been alone for two weeks; I think it is too much time alone. Maybe I should go to Australia and you should stay with him"

"I don't know maybe alone time its helping him"

"Has it got any better?"

"No" Ron sighted "He doesn't need a baby sitter. Is not like I am helping him a lot from here either. You shouldn't go to Australia alone, I am going with you" Hermione didn't say anything. There was a long silence, it seemed the conversation was over. Ginny ran back to her bedroom.

Harry wasn´t living. He was surly, but slowly, doing what Lord Voldermort couldn´t manage to acomplish. Harry didn´t need to save anymore. This time he needed saving, saving from himself. He needed to be saved from these black hole he traped himself, where guilt and hurt were taking control of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Thank you for reading this.<br>I know there might be grammar and spelling mistakes (English is not my first lenguage)  
>I hope you like it.<br>Please, it would be really nice of you if you review!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I was JK Rowling I wouldn't write a disclaimer, so I own nothing but the plot.  
>I hope you like it!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny returned to sleep, not thirsty any more. She was worried, worried about her family. Worried about Harry, and worried that she couldn't do anything about it. After a half hour of turning and tossing, Ginny finally fell asleep. She woke up confused in the middle of trees. She stood up; she didn't know where she was. Maybe she was playing with Ron and ran too far. Maybe the twins had made her angry again and she run away and fell asleep in the forest. Suddenly she didn't know why but she felt really happy. The kind of happiness that makes you want to laugh, sing, run, jump, dance all at the same time.<p>

She started running throughout the forest, laughing, wishing she could run forever, and stay like this forever. After a few minutes she reached a meadow. It was perfect square made by the trees. Like if someone had cut them to make this meadow. The grass was really green and beautiful. For the first time Ginny looked at her feet, she was bare foot, but the ground was so soft it didn't hurt her feet. She notice there was a woman standing in the middle of the meadow. She was redhead, and was wearing a long white dress. She was with her back facing Ginny. Slowly the mysterious lady turned to face the girl, her lips were forming a small smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Ginny notice from a distance her green, bright eyes right away. Those eyes that were so familiar to her, but she didn't know where she had seen those beautiful eyes before. She also felt like she should know the lady but she didn't know from where neither.

"Hello Ginny", the lady said, Ginny was shocked by the sound of her name. "Why don't you come and have a little talk with me?" the lady smile grew, but her eyes stay the same:. Wary, Ginny, stepped into the meadow. The moment her foot touched the grass everything came back to her. She wasn't a little girl, she wasn't playing with Ron, because Ron had been fighting a battle, and helping fight Voldemort for seven years, and now he was with Hermione, who was helping him heal. The twins hadn't made her angry because Fred had died in the same battle, and Gorge wasn't speaking or interacting with any one. Ginny had fallen in love with Harry Potter, who was now not speaking, or eating, or smiling, or living for all that Ginny knew. She looked again at the smiling woman in the eyes. She now recognized the green eyes, and also the woman wearing them. She knew who she was in an instant, she never seen Lily Potter before, but everyone said Harry had her eyes, and right now looking into them she could tell they were the exact same color of Harry's. The difference was that these eyes weren't guarded, or exhausted, they were a little sad, but they were also warm. It reminded her of those weeks in her fifth year, walking by the lake, laughing and kissing. She reached Lily, she was still very confused.

"You're Lily Potter, right?" Ginny asked. Lily just nodded and kept smiling. "May I ask where we are?" She meant to ask 'Why are you here?' but she thought it sounded really rude.

"I don't know, in a forest I guess, but that doesn't matter. I really need to talk with you and we don't have a lot of time" Lily said calmly. Her tone of voice didn't match her words. Ginny nodded, unsure of what to say. "I want to talk about Harry. We've been watching him, James and me, all this time. We were always worried for him, since his first year when he saved the philosopher stone, and we worried from him all his time in Hogwarts, and we were worried for him when he faced Voldemort. We watch him, and we thanked there was always someone to help him when he needed, whether it was Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Dumbledore, and even Hedwig help him when he was staying in Petunia's house, there was always someone when he needed, or couldn't handle it alone." she paused, and sit in the grass, she motioned Ginny to sit by her, she did. "After he destroyed Voldemort we thought we would stop worrying. That finally after all those years our worrying would stop. That finally Harry would be happy again, that he would live normally, or as normal as it could be." She paused again, meeting Ginny's eyes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked, feeling again like she should know the answer.

"Because I want to ask you to help him, to help him to heal" Ginny was unsure of what to say, but she didn't need to say anything because Lily Potter continued. "I know maybe it is a lot to ask. James thinks I shouldn't intercept, he says that things would fall into place sooner than later. I know maybe he is right, but the guilt is consuming Harry, and I can't help to worry and I know he worries too." Lily looked to the ground. Like if she was ashamed of what she had just said. Ginny didn't know what to say. Completely silence ruled in the meadow for once since Ginny had arrived.

"I think you pick the wrong person" Ginny finally said, in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Why would you say that?" Lily raised her head again.

"I don't know, even if I get Harry to listen to me, I don't feel I am the right person to help him heal."

"That's because, even if you don't want to show it, you need healing too" Lily smiled again, "That's why I asked you. Because I know you need him just as much as he needs you. Because I know that the only way for you both to heal is if you do it together". Ginny knew deep down that she was right. Even if she didn't want to admit it, both, she and Harry were alone, and they needed someone, they needed each other, Ginny need Harry. She needed him more than ever, but most importantly _he_ needed _her_, _she_ could do something to help Harry get out of this dark hole he had been trapped for two weeks now. "He still cares about you" Lily said suddenly, "even if the guilt doesn't let him show it, he does, deeply. Don't give up on him"

"I don't think I can" said Ginny letting out a humorless laugh. She remembered Dumbledore funeral, two years ago. It was hard to believe that was two years ago, it seemed like decades. She had said to Harry 'I never really gave up on you'* she had said. She said she always had some hope inside her, and now even after two years, that hoped still lived deep down inside her, and she also knew that no matter what happened, that hope will be like an eternal flame that will always live inside her.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked, a new light was now found in her eyes.

"It means that I never give up on him, never. Not when I was little, and not when I was in Hogwarts. I tried my hardest, but I just couldn't. If I couldn't back then, I don't think I can now"

"I'm glad" Lily smiled "because he really needs you, and you need him too" Ginny returned the simile.

"May I ask you something?" Ginny asked unsure. She didn't want to sound rude, but she was really curious about it.

"Sure"

"Well, please don't get me wrong" Ginny started, unsure of what to say, "I'm really glad that you came and talk to me and everything, but…"

"You want to know why I didn't talk to Harry" Lily had that warm knowing smile and look in her eyes he mother wore so well, and so many times.

She nodded, and started speaking before Lily's explanation, "I just think it would really help Harry. Seeing you, I mean. I'm sure that if you tell him to stop blaming himself he will" Ginny was now looking at the ground, not wanting to meet Lily's eyes.

"Believe I tried, but even when he sleeps, nightmares are always haunting him and I just can't have a chance to talk to him. I am also breaking all the rules now, I'm not supposed to interfere, and that's why I don't have a lot of time."

"Oh, I am sorry. I was just curious"

"Don't worry" she smiled again. "But like I said before we don't have a lot of time" she turned back to see the forest, then she turned to see Ginny again. She saw her in the eyes, and Ginny could only see worry and sadness in them. "Can I ask you one more thing to do; if is not too much to ask?"

"Of course"

"Please, tell Harry that we really love him, and that we are so proud of him. Tell him that we are sorry we couldn't be there for him, and that we can't be there for him now." In that moment Ginny realized that Lily Potter would not just die for his son, but also would do anything to be with him in this moment. Ginny had always admired Lily Potter (she knew her mother would do the same she did for any one of her sons and daughter), but in that moment her respect for her somehow grew.

"I think he already knows that" Ginny said.

"Then please remind him. Not only now, but every time he forgets it. Please just tell me you will"

"Of course I will" Ginny smiled

"Now one last thing, I want to thank you, for being for him. You are really what he needs, and I thank you for being able to make him happy. I also will like if you could please say thanks to you mom, for treating Harry as her son when I couldn't be there."

Ginny simply nodded, unsure of what to say. She started hearing a weird noise from the woods. It came from behind from where Lily was sitting. The sound sounded like if a train was coming her way. First it was a distant sound, but it was now getting clearer and louder.

"Thank you, Ginny. Thank you very much" Lily said, standing up, Ginny mimicked her. "I know you can do this because, like I said before, I know you need it too"

"I know" was all Ginny could say, the sound was now getting closer, louder, and clearer. "But where I can find him, he's gone everyday"

"He's where everything started" Lily looked back again to the forest and let a loud sight, "Is time to go". She hugged Ginny and whisper to her ear, "I always knew you were the one for Harry, from the firs moment I saw you". She pulled away and smile, Ginny couldn't help but to return the smile with the same warmth as hers. Lily started walking back to the forest. Just when she was on the edge of the clearing she turned and waved goodbye, smiling, this time the smile match her eyes. Ginny waved good bye too, and watched as Lily Potter walked into the thickness of the forest, slowly disappearing into the trees.

Ginny was starting to being pulled away of her dream. Like if someone had grabbed her from the back and started pulling her towards reality, away of the calmness and silence of the forest. She was watching everything like a blur, the trees the grass, everything. But, strange as it was she wasn't scared any more. She knew that what would have to happen would happen, and she would have to face it. She closed her eyes as she was brought back to reality. When she opened them again she was back in her room. Beside her bed there was an empty mattress where Hermione was supposed to be sleeping, the clock on her night stand was marking 6:00 am. Deciding she couldn't go back to sleep any more, she dressed slowly, thinking of her dream. If Harry really cared about her, he would start living again. If not for him, for her, because Lily was right, she really needed him. But she wasn't sure Harry still cared about her.

Ginny walked down the stairs for the second time that night. This time more carefully, she didn't want to wake up anyone. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and then went to the living room. In a few hours her mom would wake up, and soon the whole house. She still had to think a lot of her dream. When she arrived to the living room she stopped. For the second time that night she found another person in there. Ginny sat on the arm chair next to it, and tried to relax as she watched the sleeping figure of Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there! I hope you liked this chapter!<br>I think next chapter would come tomorrow.  
>Please review, and tell me if you like it or not.<br>Thank you for reading!**

***Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, pg 647**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Harry's soundly sleeping didn't endure more than a few moments. After Ginny had taken a sit in the arm chair next to the couch Harry was sleeping he started tossing and turning in his sleep. He started moaning like if he was in pain, and mumbling "No", over and over again. Ginny didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to wake him up? Was it better if she didn't? Ron had said he screamed in his sleep, he probably wouldn't like if he woke up the entire house screaming. Would he? Finally Ginny decided to wake him up. She stood up and walk to the couch. She put her hands in Harry's shoulders, that leave her face just in front of his, and started shaking them. Harry just continue turning and his voice was now rising, "No! No!" Ginny alarmed started shaking harder.<p>

"Harry, please wake up" Ginny whispered. That seemed to make it. Harry snapped out of his nightmare and was surprised to see Ginny in front of him. Ginny saw relief crossed his face, and couldn't help to wonder what he was dreaming now.

"Ginny" Harry sighted. Ginny was now realizing her face was now inches from his. She wanted so much to close that few inches, she remember that one time, a time that seemed like a life time ago, she could do that. Now he was pulling her away, and she went back to her armchair, while he sat in the couch. Ginny didn't let him see her sad face, but she did take the chance to talk to him. So she asked the first question that popped into her mind, before he could stand up and leave.

"Why were you sleeping here?"

"Hermione came, I thought she and Ron could use some alone time" That explained the Hermione empty mattress. Well it was not a difficult guess, Ginny felt dumb for not thinking of it. Now that he saw Harry more closely, she could see he had loss serious weight and that he had dark circles under his eyes. He looked horrible.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"About six" Ginny said, looking to the floor. She didn't know why she didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Why are you down here this early?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't know what to respond. She couldn't just say: _Nothing, your late mum visited me in my dream because she was worried about you._

"I was thirsty, and couldn't go back to sleep" She simply answered.

"I am going back upstairs" Harry announced. Ginny simply nodded and watched him as he stood up and walked out of the living room. She brought her legs to her chest and put her arms around her. She stayed in that position thinking about her dream for a long time until her mother came down.

"Hi Ginny" said Mrs. Weasley and smiled when she saw her.

"Hey mum" she stood up and tried to put her best fake smile on her face.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't go back to sleep" Her mom seemed to think something.

"Why won't you help me with breakfast?" Ginny nodded and walk right behind her to the kitchen. She had always liked to see her mom cooked. When she was little she would sit in the counter and watch her mom walk around the kitchen chopping, mixing, and cooking, she always admired all the love and dedication her mother put to all the meals she prepared for them. Sometimes, like this one, she would let her help. Ginny wasn't a good cooker like her mom, but she enjoyed helping her. She always learned something new.

"Hey Ginny" Her mom said while mixing pancake mix.

"Yes mum" Ginny was just making toast now.

"Do you know how Harry is doing?"

"Not really mum, we haven't been speaking too much" Ginny said in a sad tone, "How many of this you need?" Mrs. Weasley sensed the tone of voice of her daughter and didn't ask any more. She looked to the stack of toast.

"Like that would be enough, thank you" her mum said in a soft voice, "Why don't you upstairs and tell everybody breakfast is ready?"

"Sure" Ginny walked out the kitchen. In her way upstairs she bumped with her dad and Percy.

"Hello Ginny" greeted her dad, almost at the same time Percy said, "Good morning Ginny"

"Hi. Already going to work?" Her dad nodded and kept going down stairs.

"Actually" Percy said, "I am going to Hogwarts, you know, to see what I can help with"

"Good. Breakfast is ready" Ginny announced and kept going upstairs while Percy was deciding whether to eat breakfast or go to Hogwarts right away.

Ginny stopped at George and Fred's room, well only George's now. She tried to open the door but it was locked. The thing with George is that you never know what he would do now. Sometimes he would go down to eat, sometimes he would go and return when is already dark, drunk. Sometimes he returned till late morning. Sometimes he didn't go out of his room at all. Ginny was scared one day he would go and never return.

"George" Ginny called as she knocked on the door, "mum says breakfast is ready. Please come" Nobody answer, Ginny called again, but there was only silence. "George, please, come down to breakfast" she whispered, finally giving up and moved to Ron's room. She knocked as she opened the door.

"Please Harry" Hermione was saying when Ginny came in. Hermione and Ron were sitting in the edge Ron's bed, facing Harry. Harry was sitting in the edge of his bed facing the floor. When Ginny entered the three of them turned to look at her.

"Er… Mom says breakfast is ready" she announced, "Are you coming?" the question was for the three of them but she was looking directly at Harry when she said this. Ron notice, and looked at Harry, which had return to stare at the floor.

"We'll be down in a moment" He assured her. Ginny kept her eyes in Harry as she tried to smiled and walked out the door.

"Harry, please come down" she heard Hermione said, "You're killing her"

"What are you saying Hermione?" it was Harry's voice this time. She stayed where she was standing, wanting to hear more.

"She's worried about you, it was all over her face and she keeps asking me how you're doing, and we are worried too" Hermione said in a voice barely higher than a whisper. Why did she say that? Ginny didn't need Harry, or Ron, to know she had been asking Hermione about Harry.

"She doesn't need to worry about me, and neither should you" Harry's voice had now a tone of anger and annoyance. "I am fine"

"Mate, you haven't ate or sleep." It was Ron who was speaking now. "You are _not_ fine".

"It's rude to eavesdrop, little sister" someone whispered behind her back. When she turned she found it was George. He still had a sad look in his face, and looked like he hadn't sleep for days, but a little smile was forming in his lips.

"George, you came down" Ginny whisper-shouted.

"Well I smelled pancakes" George and Ginny started walking downstairs.

"So how long were you standing there?" Ginny asked him, wondering how much he listening.

"So do worry about Harry?" George tried to smirk but failed, still he manage to say it in an almost mocking tone.

"Just like I worry about you" George small smile faded.

"There is nothing to worry about" George assured her "at least not for me"

"Promise" Ginny turned to look at him. George looked at his little sister eyes full of concern.

"I promise. Now let's go to eat, I am starving" Ginny looked back hoping Harry, Hermione, and Ron would get out of that room and come, the three of them, to breakfast.

A few moments later Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, and Mrs. Weasley were in the table eating breakfast quietly. Nobody said a word, Ginny felt so tense; she wanted to run away from there. Ginny kept glancing at the stairs casually, hoping Harry would come down and eat. Deep down she knew it was just wishful thinking, if Harry did came out he would walk through the door and disappear for the rest of the day.

"Where is Harry?" Ginny was surprised to hear her mother ask this.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then Ron said "He went back to sleep, he didn't sleep good last night" Ginny had a feeling that, beside the few minutes in the living room, Harry hadn't slept at all. There was another long silence.

"Mum, Hermione and I are planning to go to Australia. For her parents" Ron finally announced. Hermione send a combination of a glare and a shocked look to Ron. It was obvious she still didn't want to say anything to Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh right! We still haven't done that. I don't like the idea of you two going alone. Maybe your father could go with you or someone else" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum, dad is busy at work, and we do know how to take care of ourselves" Ron responded.

"Do you think you should leave Harry alone right now?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Ron, so she missed the looks Hermione and George give to Ginny. She could also swear Ron's eyes flicked at her for a second.

"We can't leave Hermione parents in Australia" Ron said, but then whispered under his breath, "Is not like were helping Harry a lot here" but Mrs. Weasley missed that, or just decide to ignore it.

"What if Harry goes with you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"We already asked" said Hermione; speaking for the first time she came down to breakfast, "he said no". _That must be what they were talking about when I came in_, thought Ginny.

Ginny finished and stood up. She took her plate to the sink, and started washing it without listening to the conversation on the table. She knew that those looks that Hermione and George had giving her in breakfast meant that they, like Lily Potter, also expected her to be the one to bring Harry back to normal. They all knew she was worried about him and that they had something before the war. Maybe she was the only one who didn't saw that she was the one who needed to heal Harry.

"Hey" Hermione was standing beside her. She realized she had spent too much time washing that plate. Hermione put two more plates in the sink and Ginny started washing one of them. "How are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine" Ginny lied, remembering what Harry had said in his room. She saw Hermione shake her head, and smiling a little knowing smile.

"So, what are you going to do?" Hermione wondered.

"About what?" Ginny pretended she didn't know what Hermione was talking about and moved to the next plate.

"About Harry" Hermione whispered. "I know you are worried about him, and I know you are more worried now that Ron and I are going to be gone." Ginny wondered how Hermione knew that, but she decided not to ask. She wasn't sure if she would like the answer.

"I don't know. I am trying to figure that out" Ginny whispered under her breath, loud enough to Hermione to hear.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. And now that Ron and I will be gone for a week or so, he might need company" she let the last word in a singing tone, trying to joke.

"I'm not sure if he wants that kind of company any more, at least from me" Ginny sighed.

"He still cares about you, even if he doesn't show it" Hermione said, there were almost the exact same words Lily had told her.

"How do you know that?" Ginny questioned.

"He is my best friend, I can tell" Ginny was sure there was something else but she decided not to ask.

When Ginny finished with the plates she grabbed a book from Hermione, she didn't care what it was about, and went outside. She went to the tree where she used to play when she was little and started reading. Soon she started caring less about the book and more about what she was going to do about Harry. She must do something now that he was going to be alone, like really alone. She was sure she couldn't stop him when he walked outside the house, he would just dissaparate. That meant she had to look for him in the place he was hiding, or doing whatever he was doing. Just in cue Harry walked out of the house, he didn't saw her, he walked for a minute or so and then he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter!<br>I think next chapter Ginny and Harry would finally talk.  
>Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Harry Potter (I know it sucks) **

* * *

><p>Right after Harry was gone Ginny made up her mind. She was going to start helping him today. She didn't care if he didn't want her worrying about him. She was decided. She would look for him and she would find him, and then he would listen to her, he would listen all that had been building up inside Ginny since he left. The little problem was that she still didn't know where he was. She remembered something Lily Potter had said. What was it? He is where it all started. Ginny could think of three places where it all had started. Hogwarts, Private Drive, and Godric's Hollow. She discarded Private Drive the moment she thought of it, just thinking about it was plain ridiculous, and Harry hated the place, why would he return there? There were Hogwarts and Godric's Hollow left. It could be really both. She decided to go to Hogwarts first. She just had a feeling she had to go there first, even if she knew deep down Harry wasn't there. She went back to her house, deciding it was easier to floo to Hogsmeade and then walked to the castle. Five minutes later Ginny was walking towards Hogwarts. She walked the familiar path thinking of Harry and what was she going to tell him when she would finally see him.<p>

Inside the castle they were witches, wizards and house elves everywhere fixing stuff and helping rebuild the castle. She recognized several people that were in school with her, some she had saw fighting in the battle, and some she didn't recognize at all. She kept walking till she reached the Gryffindor tower. Inside there was no one, but then she noticed, sitting on a chair next to the window was Neville.

"Hey Neville" she said quietly. Neville turned surprised anyone was there

"Hello Ginny" Neville whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Harry?" she simply asked. Neville seemed to think for a while.

"Sorry, but not today" he finally said. Not today?

"What do you mean not today?" Ginny wondered. "Has he been coming?" Neville seemed confused. He been so busy helping the school that he didn't knew what had been going on with Harry and Ginny. He knew, though, that Hermione and Ron had gotten together after the battle, he just assumed that it had been the same with Harry and Ginny.

"Yes. He has been coming now and then to help." Neville looked carefully at Ginny, "Didn't he tell you?" Ginny looked down at her feet. She didn't say anything for a second, and then sighed before speaking.

"He… I … we hadn't been talking a lot lately" she finally said. Or looking at each other at all, she thought but she didn't say this out loud.

"Oh, do you you have any idea where he might be?" Neville asked, knowing that Ginny would like to talk to Harry. The two of them had really get to know each other in the few months they were in the head of the DA together.

"I think I know where he is" Ginny affirmed. "I think he is in Godric's Hollow"

"If you want I can apparate you there" Neville offered. Ginny realized she hadn't really thought of how to get to Godric's Hollow, she didn't exactly knew anyone who lived there where she could floo, and she couldn't apparate yet. She accepted Neville's offer, and the two friends started walking towards the outside of the castle. Neville had informed Ginny that they still couldn't disparate or apparate in Hogwarts.

"Ginny, why didn't you go straight to Godric's Hollow if you know he was there?" Neville asked while there were walking through the castle.

"I don't know" Ginny answered in a quiet voice looking to the floor, "guess I didn't know how to get there and I did how to get here."

A few minutes later they were dissaparating in Hogsmeade. They apparated in the outsides of the little town. Ginny thanked Neville and after he returned to Hogsmeade she started walking to face Harry. She walked through the street watching the first houses of the little village. She thought that in any of them could have been the Potter house. She imagined a little Harry playing with James, which was just an older version of Harry, and Lily watching them with a smile in her face. She smiled at the idea of a baby Harry. She kept walking until she found a little square with little shops and a pub. It had a monument for the heroes of some war and a church. She could see behind the church was the graveyard. She started walking towards it when something changed. When she was passing by the monument she realized now it was a statue of three familiar persons. It took Ginny a minute to realize they were James, Lily and a baby version of Harry without the scar. It didn't look anything like Ginny's fantasy. It looked somewhat unreal, like a reminder of what could be, or just a picture of the past a reminder of what once was and now it was gone. She continued her way to the graveyard. Everything was really quiet and still.

She stayed a few minutes in the cemetery. She rushed through the headstones reading quickly, recognizing some names from Hogwarts, but she was mostly looking for Harry she wasn't reading all of them. She stopped another few moments when she found the Dumbledore headstones but resumed her search quickly. She decided, after a while, that Harry wasn't in there. She started walking through some street where there were some houses to the side, she didn't know where she was heading, but she didn't have a destination in mind. She started wandering where else could Harry be. She could see where the houses ended and she also saw the last house didn't look like the others. It looked like it had been somehow abandoned. She walked toward the little cottage. The instant she saw it she knew it was what long ago the Potters lived. Not knowing they were going to die, not knowing his son would survive, not knowing he would have to face the darkest wizard ever. The house looked as normal as an abandoned house should looked. It was kind of dirty and the bushes and plants were wild and all over the place. The only reminder of what had happen here was a part in the top where it was totally destroyed. Ginny guessed that was where the curse had hit Harry when he was a baby. There was no one around the house so she decided to enter. She pushed the gate open and read the sign that appeared in front of her quickly. She stepped in and looked around. There to her right sitting behind a bush was Harry staring at the house. If he noticed her entrance he didn't showing, he seemed to be thinking too hard on something. She walked towards him this time he did turned at her. He stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked almost in a whisper, after a long silence, still looking at her. Ginny stared back.

"Looking for you" Ginny said in soft voice. Harry went back to looking at the house.

"How do you know where I was?" Harry questioned, it sounded almost like an accusation. Ginny looked at the house and a little smile formed in her lips.

"I guess you would like to be here" she said, still looking at the house, deciding she would tell him about Lily later. She looked back at Harry and her smile faded. He kept looking at the house like if it contained a big secret and he was trying to discover it just by staring at it. "Can I sit here?" she asked him motioning to the space next to him. He shrugged, still looking at the house. Ginny took that as a yes and sat beside him. She stared at the house too.

After a few moments she asked "So this is it isn't? Where it all started?" For a moment she thought Harry wouldn't answer her, but after a few seconds he sighted and nodded.

"It is, well at least for me" he looked at the place that was destroyed, "It is where it all stared" he whispered, more to himself that to Ginny.

"And this is where you have been coming?" Ginny wondered, not wanting him to stop talking.

"No… well yes most of the time. I have also gone to Hogwarts to help a little" he told her.

"Oh, yeah Neville told me that you been to Hogwarts a few times"

"You saw Neville?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I went to Hogwarts" she admitted, "I thought you might be there" There was another long silence.

"How are you Harry?" Ginny thought it was the right thing to ask.

"Fine" he responded instantly, almost as if he had been practicing his answer for hours. This started to anger Ginny, it was a lie, he wasn't fine, and he wasn't pretending that he was either.

"Not, you're not fine" She said as calm as she could. She couldn't be mad at him for answering the same way she had answered Hermione when she asked the same question. "If you were you wouldn't be here"

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked for the second time.

"I told you I came looking for you "

"Okay, but why?" he demanded, "Why did you came looking for me?"

"Because I'm worried about you" she simply answered.

"You don't have to worry about me" Harry whispered. They were almost the same words he had said to Ron and Hermione.

"Stop saying that. Stop believing that." Ginny finally looked at him. He had stopped looking at the house and was looking at the floor.

"Believing what?" he questioned.

"Believing that no one would worry about you just because you said you don't need any one to worry about you." Harry looked at her, "You can't expect that after all this years of knowing my family, of being part of my family, no one would care about you. You can't expect that Hermione and Ron would just stop worrying about you just because you defeated Voldemort, after all you been through together. You can't even think that after nine months of not knowing anything about you, not knowing if you were alright, if you were _alive, _I would not worry about you. And you can't just say that no one needs to worry about you when you disappear every day, when you're not eating, and when you're not sleeping either."

"I'm fine" Harry said again.

"No you're not" Ginny snapped, "Just listen to me" she said when Harry opened his mouth to protest, "You spend all this time trying to destroy Voldemort, and you finally did it. You are supposed to be happy Harry. You're not supposed to sit here all sad and depressed. You are doing what he wanted to do: kill you. You're are killing yourself Harry, you're not eating, you're not sleeping, you're not fine. You're supposed to be enjoying not having to deal to Voldemort anymore, you are supposed to be proud that you finally destroy him and made the world a better place. You're supposed to be _happy_."

"But all the people who died, all the persons who lost someone they loved…"

"They died so everyone could live in a better place" she whispered, thinking of Fred, "Everyone. Even you, but you are ruining it all by sitting here being consumed by guilt. A guilt that isn't yours is Voldemort. The only thing you are guilty from is getting rid of that man"

Harry just looked at her, then at the house, and finally to the floor, but didn't say anything. "Look" said Ginny in a softer voice. "I know your parents wouldn't want you to be like this. They would want you to be happy."

"You know that's why I came here in the first place?" He finally looked again to the house, "I feel like here I am closer to them" Ginny looked at the house too.

"I think they are watching you" Ginny whispered to him "Wherever they are, I think they are always watching you. I think they are worried about you" She stretched her hand and placed it on his. He grasped his hand around her. Ginny gave it a little squeeze and he squeezed back.

"Harry please, come back to the Burrow with me" she said in a pleading voice. Then in a more bossy voice that sounded a little like Hermione she said, "We will eat something and you will explain what you were doing in this last nine months, because you are explain it all to me, and what happened in the battle at Hogwarts" Harry looked Ginny in the eyes for the first time, he didn't know if it was because of her warm brown eyes, or because of what she said about the people dyeing or what she said about his parents, but he knew it was time to stop sinking in this guilt and sadness and start healing. He simply nodded and they walked out of the house still holding hands.

"I am sorry about Fred" Ginny looked at the floor and stoped the tears that she knew they were coming.

"I'm sorry too" she said, and they continue walking untill they were outside Godric's Hollow.

"Oh, I still can't apparate so you'll have to apparate me to the Burrow" Ginny said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I just started school and I've been really busy with homework and stuff.<br>I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.  
>I would not be updating so often because school.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>They arrive to a silent, and mostly empty Burrow. The only one who was in the house was Molly who looked like if she was just ready to leave, with a coat around herself and a piece of parchment in one hand. She was just about to leave when two figures apparate in front of her house door. Her hand automatically reached for her wand, but she relaxed when she saw the two people who now were entering with linked hands into her home. She smiled at the picture. Harry and Ginny walked into the Burrow with traces of smiles on their faces. Molly smiled at the picture of the young people; she knew there had been something between the two of them last summer. She didn't miss the little glances they been giving each other, when they thought no one was missing, or the way they treated each other differently from before, the way Harry was watching Ginny at the wedding. Molly hadn't missed a thing, she knew ever before they did. They were too much alike; they were good or each other. She knew that somehow, sometime they would end up together.<p>

"Hey mum" Ginny's voice took her out of her thoughts. She looked back at the teenagers she had saw grow so fast. It seemed only yesterday the hero standing in front of her was just a small, skinny boy who didn't knew how to get into Platform 9 ¾ , and the woman at his side was just a little girl obsessed with the famous Harry Potter.

"Hello Ginny. Hi Harry" she tried to hide the surprise and delight but she didn't totally accomplished it. "I am going to Diagon Alley to buy some stuff I am running short of. What are you two planning to do today?" She asked casually.

"We are just going to hang out here, if you don't mind. And Harry is going to eat something too" she said the last bit with a bossy voice Hermione would be proud of, a little bit of bitterness and looking at Harry, who just nodded.

"Well I am glad" Molly smile, they were really good for each other. "I will return soon, do you need anything?" they both shake their heads. They said a quick good bye and Molly disappeared behind the green flames of the chimney.

"So what do you want to eat?" Ginny asked as soon as her mom disappeared. She had a hard look on her face, as if daring him to tell her he wasn't hungry.

"I don't know. A sandwich?" Ginny let out a little laugh.

"Wrong answer, you want some eggs and bacon and you might as well add a muffin" with every word she got closer and closer to Harry. She was now just a few inches from his face.

"That's quite a lot, and it is almost lunch time" Harry pointed out. He leaned forward, he was close enough for her to smell him, he smelled delicious, and she could almost feel his lips in hers, but then he took a step back and looked to the wall behind Ginny, breaking the eye contact they been having for all their conversation. Ginny, disappointed, took a step back too.

"I know, we could eat lunch with the rest of the family if we start making you breakfast now" Ginny said like if nothing had happen, because after all nothing did. She stretched her hand to him. He could take her hand, right? He had done it moments ago in Godric's Hallow. He looked at her hand and took it. She leaded him to the kitchen, then she let go of his hand and order him to sit in the table while she did his breakfast.

"I didn't know you cook" he said, trying to start a conversation. Not many people got to see Ginny cooking. She helped her mom like everyone, but only when they were both alone was when Molly teaches her daughter all her recipes. She only cooked when she needed but she was kind of good.

"Well, I'm not mom but I can manage something eatable" Ginny smiled as she worked with the eggs. She cooked in silence; after she was done she handed a plate full with food to Harry, who started eating right away, and took a sit beside him. Ginny giggled, she was sudden reminded of her older brothers, especially Ron.

"You look like Ron" she told him. Harry laughed, it sounded somehow forced.

"Sorry, I didn't realize how hungry I was" he apologized.

"Don't apologize. It is good that you are eating, even if it like my forever-hungry brother" Ginny watched as Harry brought the fork to his mouth again.

"Speaking of him, where he is?" Harry asked, looking around the room, as if Ron was hidden in it. Ginny had also just realized Ron and Hermione where nowhere to be found.

"I don't know" she admitted, "probably out with Hermione, planning their trip to Australia" Harry finished the rest of his breakfast in silence.

"It was really good Ginny. Thank you" he said, standing up and living his plate on the sink.

"You're welcome" Ginny stood up and walked to him. She took his hand again and lead him out of the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"You are going to sleep" she was being really bossy today, it was kind of fun. Harry stopped dead and Ginny turn around. Harry had a looked in his face she didn't recognized. His eyes were wide and he looked almost scared. "What?" she wondered, but she knew exactly what was bothering him. She remembered Ron telling Hermione, he was having nightmares, apparently really bad ones.

"I don't want to sleep" she took a step toward him. She lifted a hand and slowly touched the dark circles that were forming underneath his eyes.

"You need to" she whispered, then she asked, "Why you do not want to sleep?" she wanted to hear it from him.

"I'll sleep tonight. I promise I'll go to Gimmauld Place or something" Harry assured her. She didn't want him to leave, she wanted Harry to sleep, and she knew he was ashamed of his nightmares, but she couldn't face him leaving. She looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Don't leave" she whispered. He was again lost in her eyes, brown and warm, they felt like home. He nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I have been busy with school, and projects I am supposed to be doing right now.<br>I hope you like it, and sorry if is shorter than the others.  
><strong>**Please review! **


End file.
